Saddam Hussein
Saddam Hussein Abd al-Majid al-Tikriti was the president of Iraq and head of the Iraqi Ba'athist party from 1979 to 1998, when he was forced to retreat after his government was overthrown. He then became the leader of Iran in 2003 through a secretive coup put in place by the Russians, and Hussein proceeded to turn Iran into one of the most powerful countries in the world, and he held power in Iran from 2003 to 2015. In both Iran and Iraq, he effectively ruled as a dictator. After retreating from Iraq, Dimitri Kolskyev assisted Hussein in taking power in Iran, and Saddam proceeded to publicly reform Iran, despite keeping a private agenda towards Iran as well. Hussein annexed Iraq and Kuwait to his Greater Iran, and Hussein proceeded to lead Iran through World War III. After Iran fell in late 2015, Hussein retreated to Russia, standing with Kolskyev in Moscow and dying in the colossal battle for the city. Biography Saddam Hussein was born in Iraq on April 28, 1937 near the Iraqi town of Tikrit. Hussein grew up in a period of revolutionary nationalism. Hussein soon became a supporting member of the Iraqi Ba'ath party, which soon overthrew the Iraqi monarchy and established a republic. However, the American Central Intelligence Agency found Hussein and started secretly training and grooming him to seize power in Iraq in order to counter the growing instability in neighboring Iran, leading to the assassination of previous leader, Abd al-Karim. Hussein became the leader of Ba'athist Iraq, and effectively ruled as a dictator, strongly promoting the pan-Arab nationalist ideologies of Ba'athism. As such, he became strongly anti-Iranian, and in 1982, he lead Iraq into a fierce war with Iran, ending in 1988 with very little territorial changes. Hussein also began launching a genocidal campaign against Kurdish peoples.. As such, in order to pay for the costs of the war, Hussein sent forces to invade and seize both Kuwait and Bahrain in early 1990. In response, American and British forces intervene to get Hussein's forces out of the countries. While US forces defend Saudi Arabia from numerous Iraqi assaults, however, Hussein launches missiles into Israel, causing that country to retaliate, and in doing so, the countries of Egypt, Libya and Syria switch over to help Iraq in the Gulf War. US forces keep defending Saudi Arabian lands, fighting off Iraqi, Egyptian, Libyan and Syrian assaults, then US and British forces assault Egypt, Libya and Syria to eliminate those three country's military forces and bases, forcing them both to withdraw from the war. Kenyan dictator, Milton Idi Amin, sends forces and supplies to help Hussein's forces in the Middle East. In response, US and British forces invade Kenya and Somalia, fighting fiercely in the countries and leading to the overthrow of Milton, then US forces chase, battle and hunt down Milton's militias in Somalia. However, Hussein strengthens his forces in Kuwait, Bahrain and Iraq, and when British forces move in and strike Iraqi forces in Kuwait and Bahrain, they encounter fierce resistance, especially in Kuwait City and the surrounding deserts. However, after vicious fighting, the British break through the formidable Saddam Line and capture Kuwait City, forcing the Iraqis to withdraw back to Iraq, though many of the retreating Iraqis are destroyed on a highway to Iraq by US planes. The British invade Iraq, engaging in fierce fighting with the Iraqis as they capture a number of cities, but they fail to take Baghdad. However, Hussein sues for peace before a second British offensive can happen. Accepting the peace, the British leave Hussein in power, and the Coalition establishes no-fly zones over Iraq, and when Arab countries break down into civil wars in 1996, Hussein tries to put down the rebellion in his country. Hussein greatly builds a relationship with Dimitri Kolskyev, ensuring trust, while in a surprise move of reconciliation, Hussein also establishes a coalition with Iran for both countries to send forces to intervene against the American invasion of Afghanistan. However, with the 1998 bombing of Iraq, later that year, Hussein is forced to retreat from Iraq as his country falls. Retreating to Russia, Kolskyev and Hussein begin formulating a plan for Hussein to take over as leader of Iran. Though Hussein is initially reluctant to lead a country and people he considers his enemy, but he relents due to the immensely growing power of Iran. In 2003, with Russian support, Hussein stages a coup that storms the parliament building of Tehran, and he seizes control of Iran. Despite the Iranian people being outright opposed to Hussein, their most sworn enemy being the leader of their country, under Kolskyev's direction, Hussein enacts quick reforms that soon gain the favor of the Iranian people. First he publicly renounces Ba'athism and he also enforces successful economic reforms that greatly strengthen the Iranian economy, and he also heavily builds the Iranian military into one of the world's strongest. Hussein also promotes a heavily persuasive message that all Muslims unite to overthrow Western democracies, and within Iran, he indoctrinates the Iranian people with a sense of Persian superiority to others in the Middle East. Privately however, Hussein still very much held onto his Ba'athist beliefs, and despite preaching Persian superiority to the Iranians, he still deeply hated Persians, and his true goals were to unite the Arab nations against Iran. However, this did not stop him from using Iran to make territorial expansions, having his Iranian army invade Iraq, then move in to take Kuwait. He even has his planes decimate retreating US and British forces on the same highway that his forces were destroyed on during the Gulf War, serving as retribution for him. Hussein then adds Iraq and Kuwait into a Greater Iran. Once World War III began, Hussein immediately had his Iran join in on the side of Russia and China, and Hussein's very strong Iranian forces proceeded to invade and seize all of the Middle East, North Africa and Central Asia, then they kept fighting hard to hold onto these territories against the Allies. Hussein also influences high numbers of Arab peoples to join his newly created People's Revolutionary Islamic Mujahideen to fight for him, believing in his message of a united Islamic front. However, Iranian troops and Revolutionary Guard, influenced by the notion Persian superiority, also committed a string of brutal atrocities against local Arabs. Hussein kept leading Iran as his Iranian forces kept fighting to hold onto their desert empire, but Allied forces managed to break through the Iranian defenses in vicious fighting and push into Iran itself by early 2015. Though the Great Russian offensive manages to push most of the Allies out of Iran again, ultimately, by early 2016, Iran falls to the Allies. However, Hussein manages to escape Tehran before the battle that would claim the city occurs, then Hussein takes refuge in Moscow, where he spends the rest of his days as the war draws down to a close. Hussein assists with propaganda efforts in the city to continue to resist, but as the Battle of Moscow rages in late 2016, Hussein vows to remain in the city to the end. Hussein manages to hold out in a tower of the Kremlin, alongside Russian general Kiril Chirkev, and as German forces push into Moscow, both Hussein and Chirkev commit suicide. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Cimil's History